This invention relates to storage apparatus.
This invention has particular but not exclusive application to automated car parks, and for illustrative purposes reference will be made to such application. However, it is to be understood that this invention could be used in other applications, such as for the storage of large objects such as boats or containers or small objects such as component parts stored in a predetermined location to facilitate automatic retrieval of selected stored parts.
Conventional multi-story car parks or garages are predominately permanent structures of concrete construction. Such car parks are extremely inefficient in terms of the cost of building materials and space required to store cars. The most efficient car parks require approximately 26 square meters of floor for every car space provided. This figure includes the actual car space of approximately 14 square meters plus a percentage for the ramps, aisles and walkways needed to accommodate the movement of both vehicles and pedestrians.
In addition, such car parks often require the installation of lifts and fire escapes which occupy space which may otherwise be used to store additional vehicles and require lighting, signage and mechanical ventilation which contribute to the overall installation and running costs of the car park. Furthermore, whilst driving within such car parks there always exists the possibility of accidents occurring which may involve other vehicles or pedestrians.